


You're In A Car With A Beautiful Boy

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly), werenotwhereinsectshide



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/werenotwhereinsectshide/pseuds/werenotwhereinsectshide
Summary: 1 - Javi loves him, Yuzu knows, but he's waiting to hear the words - by aromanticjungkook2 - Javi is in love with Yuzu, but this isn't the right time to say it - by werenotwhereinsectshide





	1. Yuzu's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This was only going to be a little writing exercise to get me and a friend out of a slump but we liked our tiny drabbles so much we decided we'd post them ^^
> 
> (the prompts are from sikenpoems on twitter!!)

****

**You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you.**

  


Yuzu is all too aware of the space between them. His hands are tucked between his thighs so he can’t quite feel the heat of Javi next to him, but for some reason it’s like the air between them is warm - charged. The way Javi’s fingers are tapping absentmindedly against the steering wheel isn’t helping curb the strange atmosphere. Nor is the silence; neither of them have said a word in over 20 minutes. Usually that wouldn’t be a problem - he and Javi exist in a particular niche between too much communication and not enough - but Yuzu can feel how different this is. 

Javi is nervous.

He keeps glancing at Yuzu out of the corner of his eye, Yuzu mirroring the timid twist of his smile whenever their gazes clash. Javi isn’t often nervous outside of competitions, and the obviousness of it is sparking a strange pressure in Yuzu’s stomach. His heart throbs painfully in his chest and he rubs his hands along his thighs, letting out a long breath.

The worst thing about it is that Yuzu isn’t stupid. For weeks now Javi has seemed off. First there was the avoidance, and then the long stares, then the even longer touches; Javi’s hands drifting and stroking and holding tightly. He knows Javi, has known him for so long, knows him inside out, knows how he works. He’s seen him flirt before. Hell, he’s _felt_ him flirt before. Yuzu isn’t stupid, he knows what it looks like when someone likes him. But, he also knows what Javi looks like when he’s in love. 

Even thinking about it makes his fingers shake.

Next to him Javi’s clears his throat but he doesn’t speak. Yuzu turns to him anyway. The dying orange glow of the sky outside against Javi’s tanned skin is almost enough to make Yuzu look away again. The way it makes him shine like he’s lit up with sunlight from the inside, that Yuzu is the one who gets to see this, it feels intimate. Javi has stopped looking at him, he’s staring straight ahead steadfast, but the obvious clench of his jaw betrays the effort it’s taking. Yuzu wants to take one of Javi’s hands, feel the roughness of his palms and reveal in how perfectly he knows it fits against his. It feels wrong for them not to be touching right now, not when Javi wants to clearly to say something and can’t seem to make it out in words. But really, Javi has been saying - screaming, even - exactly what he’s been holding back, for so long now. Every gentle smile, each brush of his warm skin; he’s been yelling his love at Yuzu with his body this whole time. Thinking about it makes Yuzu ache.

_Say it._

_Say it, please._

_Say it._


	2. Javi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by werenotwhereinsectshide

**You’re in a car with a beautiful boy,**

**and you’re trying not to tell him that you love him, and you’re trying to**

**choke down the feeling, and you’re trembling**

The sun is beginning to set as Javier follows the slow-moving traffic towards the highway, bathing the Toronto skyline in deep shades of pink and orange. A serene calm has filled the space existing between him and Yuzuru, gentle Japanese music surrounding them from the playlist that Yuzu had insisted on after Javi had offered to give him a ride home. 

They’ve both been quiet for several minutes now but it feels good. Comfortable. They had learned long ago that they didn’t need to fill every empty moment with words, that they could convey what they were feeling with a touch, a look, a small smile or a laugh exchanged across an ice rink. 

Coming to a stop at a long redlight, Javi allows his gaze to drift to his right. Yuzu is gazing out the window, seemingly lost in thought, with the gold light of dusk warming his skin and revealing all the hues normally hidden in his dark eyes. Javi feels his brain locking this image away, one that he’ll be able to conjure up easily ten, fifteen years from now, as crystal-clear in his memory as it is in this very moment. 

Yuzu turns his gaze from the window and locks eyes with Javi, giving him a gentle but warm smile, the kind he knows is reserved for him. 

Javi suddenly feels as if he’s been punched right in the chest, like he threw himself in the air for a quad sal that he doesn’t know if he can land. He feels the sensation overcome him and it’s there, in a warm car bathed in setting sunlight that the truth hits him full on. 

He’s in love with Yuzuru. 

Once he’s acknowledged it, there’s no going back. The realization settles in his heart and he knows he could ever deny this truth. He’s as sure of this as he is his love of skating, of his family, of his country. The revelation is both thrilling and terrifying and his fingers begin trembling against the wheel beneath them. 

A horn honks behind them, signalling that the light has changed and making Javi jump. Yuzu giggles beside him, the sound so much sweeter than ever before. 

Jav smiles and waves a hand in apology to the car behind him, sharing a quick grin with Yuzu as he guides their car onto the highway, following the flow of traffic. They’re back to their shared silence but now Javi feels a tension in the air, his heart pounding fast and his palms beginning to sweat as he lets his discovery wash over him. 

In a flash, he imagines a future together where he tells Yuzu how he feels, where they laugh and kiss and spend more car rides and more warm silences and excited laughter together. Yuzu’s eyes filled with the same love Javi feels coursing through his veins right now, his soft lips pressed against his. 

He knows they could have it if he just said the words. If he could unglue his tongue and unstick the terrified words clinging to the inside of his throat. 

“Yuzu,” he says, breaking the silence that’s between them. He sees Yuzu turn towards him out of the corner of his eye, humming a small acknowledgment. Javi feels the words resonating inside of him, begging to come out, making his hands shake, but he knows they won’t. It’s not the right time. Not the right place.

Without processing what he’s doing, he reaches over and gently takes Yuzu’s hand in his, curling his fingers over the top of his hand. Yuzu doesn’t say anything about the way Javi’s fingers are trembling as he gives his hand a light squeeze. Another moment, and then Javi feels Yuzu’s hand turn, small fingers interlocking with his. For the first time since his realization at the stoplight, Javi feels calm. 

It’s not the right time, the right place for the words. But they know how to say exactly what they’re feeling with touch alone and Javi knows Yuzu understands. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He says, voice low. He senses rather than sees Yuzu’s slow smile as he gently squeezes his hand again. 

They don’t let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we both hope u enjoyed these lil drabbles bc we really loved writing them!!


End file.
